


Memoir from the past

by Casey39anniemay



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Red & Green & Blue & Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions
Genre: M/M, Multi, Pokemon FireRed & LeafGreen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 18:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21184061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey39anniemay/pseuds/Casey39anniemay
Summary: What if the game!red and game!green(male) reincarnated into pokemon adventures' world?





	Memoir from the past

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a manifestation out of pure fustration of wanting to read something like this, immense love for the franchise and overall a release for my abundance of overactive imagination from reading too much gay fics about these two.

Forrest trek unto the top of Mt. Shirogane. He hates this mountains with his ever fiber, being constantly reminded by what he could never have again. But at the same time, this mountain brings so much memories. He climbed this mountain for one purpose, and he doesn't want to think about it just yet. 

The cold is a bit more tamer that what he could have remembered before. Maybe because the last time he visited this place, his head wasn't just as filled with regret as he could remember. But then again, he doesn't have anyone waiting for him at the top like last time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

This is a dream. No way this is actually happening. No way was he this lucky. Maybe it's somebody who looks like him from the back. His heart ache yet again at the harsh reminder of what he could not have.

He moves on forward and closer to the figure who was standing just in front of him. The icy winds began to pick up the pace as it swirls around, creating what was essentially an almost haunting picture of the stranger who was still standing there.

Forrest doesn't want to hope. He really does. The red vest was just a coincidence. Besides, Forrest doesn't even see the stranger's face, being that the stranger was not even facing him. He should just run away. This is essentially just creepy. Like who the hell would somebody bear the harsh winds, the cruel climate and dangerous pokemon out here where there's no help get?

Well there's one person Forrest could name but he doubts that the person he's thinking about is the same person who is standing in front of him.

The snow crunches beneath his boots and the stranger turns around.

Holy shit no way-

It might not be the same red vest he used to wear back then and his hair and eyes might have had a color change from raven black hair and grey eyes from before to dark brown hair and crimson eyes but he still looks the same.

"....Red?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fire really doesn't like to be in a situation where things get… freaky. Like in a sense of what he first woke up in this new world where everything is familiar but at the same time different. It doesn't really help that he now has a younger brother who goes by his past name. 

But in a situation where he gets to be tackled onto the ground by what he thinks is his past rival slash past lover from his past life, well he thinks he can make a few exceptions.

Fire holds on tightly onto what he presumes to be Green and wishes with all his might that this isn't a dream he will be waking up soon. Green kept on muttering his (former) name on repeat while keeping a tight embrace on Fire as if Fire was the one being the dream Green has. Tears running down on his eyes and he thinks Green is crying too from the way his long vest and shirt getting wet. Not that he minded at all.

They lay on the ground until the two come to their senses that they probably would have frozen to death if they just stay there. Green was the first one to pull away with enough space just to look at Fire. Green was well, surprisingly still looks the same as before. 

Green placed a hand on Fire's right cheek and he sighs in happiness as he leans onto Green's hand. Overlapping Green's hand on his cheek with his own. Fire kisses his exposed pulse and returns Green's hand to his cheek. Green's gloved hand is a bit cold wearing but Fire couldn't care less. Fire closes his eyes and lets the moment stilled and moved.

The small blizzard grows even stronger forcing the two to stand up, hands clasped together and run towards a nearby cave for shelter against the growing winter. Strangely, even after years of separation they still find each other in sync.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Spooning Red in a warm cuddle is the best kotatsu ever. Red's cap for once is on his hand and not on his head.

Forrest tucked Red under his chin and sigh in contentment at the other's warmth being pressed against him as the blizzard outside storm grew fierce. Their pokemon all purred in bliss as the big bonfire, courtesy of Red's charizard, crackle and sizzles providing the needed warmth for everybody present.

Red's team is still consistent of a pikachu, charizard, an espeon and venusaur like before. There are also new additions Forrest noted, like lapras and surprisingly a lucario,who are all snuggling each other for warmth in front of the bonfire together with Forrest's shiny shy eevee(whose personality reminded him Red), greninja, pidgeotto, reuniclus,pangoro and arcanine.

Forrest looks at Red's dozing expression and smiled. "Some things never change huh?" His voice wavered a bit at the last word like he was holding back tears. He then places a kiss on Red's forehead. "Like for instance, you being in this goddamned mountain again."

Somethings never really do change. Red opens his eyes and raised an eyebrow. "Like you're the one to talk."

"..."

" Touche, Red. Touche."

"Fire."

"..what?"

Red removes himself from Forrest's chest and looks him in the eyes, and said in his most serious voice, " My name here now is Fire."

Forrest blinked once. Then twice. In his most flat voice he said, "You're screwing me."

At this point, Red averted his eyes and looked everywhere but Forrest's eyes. His ears and cheeks tinted in faint red blush. No way

Forrest looks at Red incredulous and in disbelief. "No way, does your parents hate you or something?"

A long silence stretches far longer than Forrest would have like. He lightly clears his throat. "Well then, we just have to use your past name like always-"

" I can't. " Red cuts him off and returns back into Forrest's arms. Not looking at him as his voice now muffled. "My brother's name is Red."

Wait what

"Im sorry but did you just said that-"

" Baby brother actually."

No fucking way

More silence stretches even further.

"...."

"We really need to catch up on each other's lives."

"..."

" My name's Forrest now btw."

"...!" "...?"

" Yeah funny story, my cousin's name is Green.."

"........?!?"

**Author's Note:**

> My gosh this is my first time posting my own writing😍  
All of you had no idea how much tears of fustration and drafts i pulled from my head just to create something i really want to read that doesnt really exist. Yet.


End file.
